1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lid for a film cartridge chamber that covers the cartridge chamber of a camera or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a film cartridge chamber lid that opens and closes in the direction of a spool shaft of a film cartridge loaded into the cartridge chamber and that prevents the film cartridge from falling out when the lid is opened.
2. Description of Related Art
So-called drop-in loading-type cameras, in which a film cartridge is loaded in the direction of a spool shaft of the cartridge, are introduced, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-150343. With this type of camera, a cartridge chamber lid is provided on a bottom surface of the camera. However, when the cartridge chamber lid is provided on the bottom surface of the camera, the lid supports the weight of the film cartridge. Therefore, if the lid is opened carelessly, the film cartridge will fall out.
There is therefore a need for a film cartridge chamber lid that does not result in undesired falling out of the film cartridge.